The Promise I made
by SuzukiDollChan
Summary: Being separated from the orphanage was hard enough, now, once Sasuke came back to konoha to find his blonde friend, he finds out that Naruto had been abused repeatedly to the point of depression. Now living with the uchiha's Naruto must overcome his depression and save himself from self annihilation, will love save him? Or is he lost forever...SASUNARU


"waaaaaaaaaaaahhh! Noooo I dun want sasuke Chan to goo!"

"Naruto! For the last time, we are not girls; call me 'Kun' not 'chan'."

"But still! Sasuke Kun promised he'd marry me! You can't leave me now, we promised to stay together forever!"

"Now, now Naruto…you know I remember our promises, but in a orphanage, sometimes we get separated, plus, its my long lost brother Itachi!"

The Blonde four year old cried harder, Sasuke sighed, "Naruto…" Itachi looked at the two small children, he sighed, it was a shame that someone else had eyes on Naruto, now he can't adopt both of them. Naruto kept crying and the other four year old rubbed his head, "Naruto, calm down before you pee yourself again. Look…" he held up a chain necklace with a orange swirl at the bottom, Naruto stopped crying and looked at the necklace the orphanage gave to him, who gave it to Sasuke. Sasuke had one of his own and gave it to Naruto. The chains were really long for them, but they hoped to grow into it someday. "look Naruto, remember when you gave me this, it was when a couple of teenagers threatened to hurt me, I put up a fight but I ended loosing anyway, that's when you came, you gave me this necklace and said it was a good luck charm, it helped my courage. This necklace and mine that I gave you represents long friendship, our bonds will never break. Promise me one more thing before I go Naruto, promise to write me every chance you get, and to never, ever, take off the necklace."

Naruto nodded and jumped on Sasuke, "you promise me something! Promise you wont promise to marry anyone else!" Sasuke laughed, "I promise. Now all these promises are making me sad…" Naruto smiled, "one more promise!" Sasuke sighed in irritation, "what now!?" Naruto hugged him tighter, "promise you'll come back…" Sasukes irritated face dropped and went to a small smile. "I promise…"

6 years later

Itachi walked into the house of his and set down his stuff, he then walked into the kitchen to see Sasuke frowning worriedly. Itachi patted his back, "Tadaima…" Sasuke said nothing back. Itachi looked at him, "a ten year old shouldn't have an attitude like that, it causes old age." Sasuke sighed, "I don't understand…No letter for about a whole summer now, he usually writes back fast. May be something is wrong…" Itachi shrugged, "or maybe he is busy." Sasuke shook his head, "even when he is busy, he always has time to write." Itachi sighed, "well…if it makes you worry less; I might be getting a permanent cop station in Konoha." Sasuke jumped up, "really!?" Itachi smiled, "but it might be a while, until then, keep writing to Naruto even if he doesn't write back. Sasuke smiled and ran up to his room. Itachi smiled lightly to himself.

The present (6 more years later)

Sasuke growled to himself as he got up from bed. They had just moved in yesterday, moving boxes up and down the stairs was so hazardous. He trudged his way down the stairs, some would be happy to finally begin high school as a freshman, some might even be scared to, but he was neutral, he didn't care. Itachi was down stairs staring at his doughnut. Sasuke looked at him, Itachi sighed, he spotted Sasuke in the corner of his eyes but didn't look at him. "this thing….looks sweet." Sasuke grinded his teeth, "for the last time brother, please stop staring at food like its going to move itself, you are going to be late for your job, remember you have a drug raid today." Itachi nodded slowly, " I guess you are right, I was just wondering how this tasted, I haven't had one in a long time…" Sasuke narrowed his eyes and gestured his hands, "then, why don't you try it to see?" sometimes Itachi was like a adult who is just experiencing childhood. It was cute, because it was random, but Sasuke still got slightly irritated. Itachi nodded and picked his bag up, heading out the door, "have fun at high school, I remember when I was in high school…"

"Itachi you never went to high school…"

"your right, after 5th grade I was sent to college. Well anyway…bye…"

After Itachi had left, Sasuke took a deep breath, although Naruto hadn't contacted him in years, he could still be going to the same high school. Sasuke left the house and decided to walk to school.

Arriving at the big palace like school, Sasuke looked around, as he walked though, he heard the swooning of girls, and even guys! Sasuke was not fazed because he was used to the treatment, he is a handsome kid, he has always been.

The bell rung to the school and Sasuke sighed, he decided to wait, he saw no sign of the blonde head, it was very rare to be blonde in Konoha, or more like, rarer to be a natural blonde. He waited at the entrance staring into space, looking for a overly excited blue eyed blonde to jump on him, but…to no avail…that didn't happen…nothing did.

Itachi cleaned his pistol, "so what house is this at." Obito shrugged, "it is supposed to be the one near the school somewhere in the back." Pein sighed, "we are supposed to be up against a couple of men, and from the data I have, the person who owns this crack house has a son, an adopted one. Either his son is in this, or he is being used as a victim and a drug sex slave." Obito frowned, "that's terrible!" Pein shrugged, "well that's the truth. It could be either way, well…whichever way, we still have to put the man in jail."

"are we ready?" Itachi nodded, "let's go."

The Raid was simple, they burst into the house screaming at everyone to get down, but unfortunately they had guns, they shot at the ten officers, it was a fight to win, they were outnumbered, the enemies, but they kept firing. Finally winning, all men were down. There was crack, and all other types of drugs everywhere! It was a hazard. Calling the head quarters they surveyed around the area.

Pein called out to Itachi, "hey, lets go around back…we have to make sure that no one got away." They probed to the back of the house, Itachi's eyes widened when they got back there. He held up his receiver, "call ambulance." Pein walked over to the naked, beat up body. "damn…is he dead?" Itachi bent down to the male and held his finger to his throat. "he is alive! But his heart is faint. We need to get him medical assistants." Pein nodded, but Itachi suddenly widened his eyes once he turned the body over to his back. Faint blue eyes met with his. Itachi held the body close to him, taking off his jacket he lay it across his naked body. "i…..ita….chi?" the boy cried out, a tear glimmered down his face.  
"yes, I is me, don't worry, we will get you help. Help is on their way…."  
Pein looked at him with a questioning look, "you know this boy?" Itachi nodded, "yes…his name is Naruto."

Blue eyes opened slightly to see sunlight through the shades, he looked slowly around, and stopped when he saw Itachi sitting in the chair. His eyes slightly widened, "it was you…I…I..wasnt….dreaming…" Itachi nodded, "im glad you are awake. You almost gave me a scare. You have a few broken bones, so you'll probably be in a wheel chair for a while, but you are able to stand." Naruto closed his eyes for a second, "wait…a…minute….if you are here…" Naruto grabbed for his necklace but realized it was gone, panicking he glanced around but Itachi held his necklace in front of him.

"doctors wouldn't let you have this on during surgery." He put it on Naruto. "yes, Sasuke is here, we moved here yesterday."

Suddenly a doctor came in with the wheelchair, "alright Mr. Uchiha, I believe he is ready to be checked out," Naruto started to panic, "no…don't…don't take me back there…" Itachi smiled, "no way, you are living with me now." Naruto started crying, and Itachi though Naruto didn't hear him quite clearly. He bent down to Naruto's face, "you…are coming to live with me." He said it more slowly so that the blonde would understand.

Getting Naruto in the Wheelchair was just as hard as getting him into the car, but he did it successfully thanks to the Uchiha motto. "now Naruto, I know this is a bit sudden, but starting Next week, you'll have to tell the police what happened to you," Naruto, feeling a bit drowsy nodded, "oh….okay…" Itachi knew he would have to remind him later when he is off the drugs, the doctor prescribed. Even Itachi was very curious to the thought of what happened to him over the years, Sasuke would surely want to know too. Its going to be hard to tell Sasuke what happened today.

For Sasuke, School was all about the swooning of his fangirls. That's all that happened. But what surprised him was when the teacher walked in, he had a mask around his mouth and one going slanted across his other eye.

"Hello class, I'm Hatake Kakashi, but just call me Kakashi sensei. Now I'll call out all of your names accordingly." The class waiting, saying 'here' whenever there names were called. When Sasukes came up, he briefly raised his hand and sighed.

"Alright, and last name, Uzumaki, Naruto."

Sasukes eyes widened, he looked around frantically, looking for anyone who would raise their arms. No one. No one raised their arms. No one said a word. Kakashi sighed, "hm? Not here on the first day, he might miss all the fun."

Sasuke felt like he would explode, he had this weird feeling like something was wrong. Class went by, painfully slow, Sasuke was dying up in every class. When school was over, Sasuke ran back home. He opened the door to see Itachi sitting on the couch, lots of bottles if medicine on the table in front of him. He looked up to see Sasuke. Sasuke looked at him strange. "Big bro, what is all this?" Itachi stood up to face him. "Today I went on a drug raid and found someone very important..." He was wondering if Sasuke would get what he meant, but to no avail, he didn't get it, "who did you find?"

Itachi sighed, "why don't you go to your room and find out?" Now Sasuke was really confused. He walked up the stares ever-so-slowly, eyeing itachi. When he reached his door his opened it, he saw his bunk bed was there. Or more like, itachi's bunk bed. He was confused. Why did itachi change his bed. He shrugged off the suspicion and went into his bathroom. He then stopped, he walked out of the bathroom and stared at the top bunk. Blonde hair...no...it couldn't be... He climbed the latter and looked at the male sleeping on the top bunk, his body wrapped in thick gauges and bandages, Sasukes hand made itself toward the whiskers on the males face, such a smooth face. His hand then traveled to his chest, he lifted up the shirt he had on and saw the crest, the crest he made Naruto.

When he made a grab for the necklace the males hand reached and gripped his. "Don't...take it off." He said, his eyes still closed. He then opened his eyes. His blue eyes met with Sasukes gray cold ones. Naruto looked closely at the shocked face. Then slowly, Naruto had tears in his eyes. "Dobe..."

"Sasuke..."

"Don't cry, you might pee yourself...again..."

"SASUKE!"

Naruto started crying and trying to cling onto Sasuke for dear life. Sasuke hid his eyes behind his bangs, "you idiot...what have you gotten into..."

Naruto didn't answer, he just kept crying.

To be continued...

yes now i begin hoarding my stories muahahaha!


End file.
